Veritaserum
by ShatteringDaybreak
Summary: Parvati and Lavender have cooked up a plan for Hermione and Ron to end up together. Will Hermione find out what it is in time to prevent it? Or will it succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Veritaserum

I was sitting in the Great Hall, minding my own business when this whole thing started. I'd gotten up early that morning, hoping for some peace and quiet so I could read my book. I'd received _Pride and Prejudice_ the other day, but I'd had to complete a Potions essay (and Harry's, and Ron's), so I hadn't read any of it. I know, I know, odd book choice for me, but my mother had read it and had been pestering me to read it as well. I'd caved a week ago, and she'd promptly mailed me the book. Even though it wasn't what I'd normally read, it was still a book, and I was looking forward to it.

I'd just sat down at the Gryffindor table and read the first sentence when I heard giggling. Now, this wasn't the innocent, "we're-girls-and-someone's-told-us-something-funny" giggling, this was the "we're-plotting-something" giggling. How could I tell? I've roomed with Parvati and Lavender since we were eleven.

As I looked around to find the source of the giggling, I realized that they were coming from the very girls I'd been thinking about, Parvati and Lavender. I quickly ducked my head back down behind my book and hoped that the giggles would be targeted at someone other than me.

My efforts were in vain. I'd been spotted.

"Hermione!" squealed Lavender. "I'm so glad we found you!"

I looked around to see if their was anyone that could help me escape, but unfortunately, I'd gotten up early, and there was no one in the seats around me. I sighed. There was no escaping whatever they'd cooked up.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"Well, we've been thinking..." started Parvati.

_ Always a dangerous thing,_ I thought. Well, that wasn't fair. They were my roommates, and we were semi-friends. I just didn't like being the guinea pig to the plans that they cooked up.

"And we've come up with the perfect plan for you!" finished Lavender.

"A plan for what?"

"Well, you know how you keep saying that you know Ron doesn't like you?" asked Parvati.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink. Oh no. Not again. They usually came up with a plan to help me realize that Ron liked me at least once a month. Sometimes more frequently than that. I'd tried in vain to protest that I didn't like him, and that I didn't care what he thought of me, but they wouldn't listen.

"I don't like Ron, and I don't know why you think I would," I said, in a completely unconvincing tone.

"Right," said Lavender, rolling her eyes. "Of course not. Anyway, this plan is foolproof."

This time I was the one rolling my eyes. "Really? Then let me hear this foolproof plan."

Parvati and Lavender seemed taken aback. "You-want to hear it?" sputtered Parvati.

"Usually you shoot us down before we can utter a word!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Oh, I'll shoot this plan down, like I have all the others. I just feel like having a laugh before I do."

Lavender narrowed her eyes and turned to Parvati. "Oh, I don't think we'll tell you." Parvati gave her a quizzical look, as did I. Not tell me? Usually whatever plan they cooked up required my cooperation.

Lavender put her lips to Parvati's ear and started whispering. I knew who they were talking about, of course. That really irked me. If you want to talk about me behind my back, fine, but at least do it where I can't see you. I glared at the pair of whispering girls and turned back to my book. Maybe, if I got lucky, they would go back to the dormitory to hammer out the details of their plan, leaving me in peace. But I was not so lucky. They ceased their whispering, a gleam of amusement in their eyes.

I looked at them suspiciously. I sensed that things had turned for the worse. "Well? What is your foolproof plan?"

Lavender gave a sneaky smile. Oh, yes. Things had definitely turned for the worse. "We aren't going to tell you. Just expect it to happen tonight, after dinner." The two girls smirked at me, then left the Great Hall, giggling that sinister giggle and talking in animated voices.

Oh dear. This was not good. They were planning something, and not telling me. Usually I could head off their plans or stop them before they'd started. But now they had an idea, and they were going to pull it off without me. This could only end in disaster.

I'd just finished thinking this when someone sat down beside me and across from me. Harry and Ron were up.

"Are you okay, 'Mione? Cause you look like you're going to be sick."

My insides decided to rearrange themselves, as they always did when Ron used my nickname. I quickly composed my face into an expression of neutrality, which soon fell apart when I saw his ice blue eyes staring at me with concern.

_ Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let Parvati and Lavender execute their plan. Maybe he really does like you._

_ Or maybe he's looking at you like that because he thinks you're going to be ill. _

I realized that Ron and Harry were staring at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. Well, Ron was. Harry was busy eating.

"I'm fine. I was just talking to Lavender and Parvati."

Ron grinned. "I know what you mean. I feel like that sometimes after I talk to them."

I melted again under the beam of his smile, but quickly hid it. I really should be an actress, I'd gotten so good at this.

"Ron, don't be rude. They are nice girls, if a little..."I trailed off, not exactly sure how to describe them.

"Crazy?" Ron supplied helpfully.

I gently whacked him on the arm with my book. "What did I tell you about being rude? They're nice girls, just a little...girly."

Ron laughed while helping himself to some food. "Girly? I hope you realize what that sentence just sounded like."

I blushed. "And you're such a master of the English language?"

"Well, I've never said a sentence like that, if that's what you mean."

I blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked away. As I turned, I saw Parvati and Lavender enter the hall again. When they saw me sitting next to Ron, they gave me knowing smiles and winked at me.

Ron noticed this. "What's with them?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. But I needed to find out before tonight.

What could those girls be up to?

**A/N: Reviews are love! This is my first multi-chapter continuing fic, so any feedback would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was busy traveling over the holidays. Then exams came up, so I'm busy studying. I know, I know, quit with the excuses. Here is chapter two!**

Chapter 2

History of Magic was our first class of the day. I mechanically sat down at my usual seat, pulled out fresh parchment, and quill, and an ink bottle, but my mind was not on the class ahead. No, my brain was working on the puzzle of what Parvati and Lavender had planned. It needed to be executed without my cooperation, so that ruled out quite a lot of options. What was left that didn't need me?

I was still lost in thought when Harry and Ron entered and took their seats next to me.

"Still thinking about Lavender and Parvati?" asked Harry, noticing my expression.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. They just said something that puzzled me."

"What was it?" Ron asked. "Maybe we can help."

Harry snorted. "Us? Help with a problem Hermione can't solve? I don't know about you Ron, but I'm not going to attempt it."

Ron thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"It's not really a problem you could help with anyway," I said.

Ron looked at me quizzically, but before he could say anything, Professor Binns started the lesson.

Now, I am usually the only one who takes notes in History of Magic (who else would make sure that Harry and Ron don't fail the class?), but today, I just couldn't concentrate. Every time I put my quill to parchment, I kept thinking about the plans of Parvati and Lavender. Now, the fact that they didn't need my cooperation narrowed down the possibilities. Maybe they were planning to trick Ron into saying how he felt about me. But he didn't feel anything for me. Any plan they had would just lead to my embarrassment. They would have to tell him how I felt, for sure. I paled at the thought. I really had to stop them.

Before I knew it, class was over. I stared down at the empty parchment paper, a sense of horror growing in my stomach. I quickly stuffed my supplies in my bag and hurried out of the classroom, silently cursing Ron. He was the reason all this was happening, anyway.

I was joined by Harry and Ron in the hallway. _Please don't ask me what class was about, please don't..._

"So what was the lecture about?" asked Harry.

_That's it. The universe hates me. _

I groaned, trying to delay the inevitable. "Would it kill you two to take notes every now and then?"

Ron turned his ice blue eyes on me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "You know," he said in all seriousness, "it might."

I shook my head in annoyance and quickened my pace. Hopefully they wouldn't press any farther about the class. Luckily, by the time they caught up to me, they'd switched to the topic of Quidditch. I'd caught a lucky break. I was never included in their Quidditch talks, mostly because I had nothing to contribute. Sometimes this irritated me, but today, it was just what I needed. I could walk along with my thoughts and not worry about chipping in.

Now, what was the girls plan? It couldn't happen anywhere crowded, so that limited the possibilities...or would they? Would they honestly try to get Ron to admit his nonexistent feelings for me in public? That would be humiliating! Surely they wouldn't.

For a brief second, I entertained the thought of telling Ron myself. That way, it could be on my terms, somewhere private...No! I'd already established that Ron didn't like me, I didn't want to embarrass myself by telling him my feelings. Wait...what if that was their plan? To trick me into telling him because I would be scared of their plan? No, that would be way too complicated for them.

Okay, something simple then. Unfortunately, I was never the type to make plans like this, so I was at a loss. I continued to my next class and tried to put all distracting thoughts from my mind.

I didn't think about Parvati and Lavender until after lunch, during free period. I'd completed most of my homework and pulled out _Pride and Prejudice. _Ron struggled with a Potions essay next to me, and Harry had disappeared off to the library.

"Ron, can you please stop sighing like that? It's quite distracting." Of course, just being next to him was distracting, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You know, if you helped me with this, I wouldn't sigh so much. Besides, you're done with your work. What in the world could I be distracting you from?"

I held up my book before turning back to the page. Mum was right, this really was quite good. Suddenly, I was staring at my hands. Where did my novel go?

I turned and saw Ron holding my book. I lunged at it, but he just held it farther away. Curse him and his long limbs!

I huffed in annoyance. "Ronald, give me my book back."

"Help me with my essay."

"No."

"Then you won't get it back."

I rolled my eyes. If I did help him, he'd stop sighing every five seconds. And I'd get my book back. "Fine."

He grinned (cue the skipped heartbeat) and handed the book back. "What's that about anyway?"

"It's a Muggle classic. It's about a man and woman who love each other, but they won't admit it because she's prejudiced against him and he's too proud."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't peg you for the romantic type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently. Now can you help me with this or not?"

"Fine, let's see." I pulled his essay over and skimmed it. "Well, first off, bloodstones aren't actually made of blood..."

**A/N: I can't find a good way to add the end to this, so there will be just one more chapter. Again, sorry for the wait! And I give you a filler chapter too. The next one will be better, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the conclusion to Veritaserum. I was going to make it longer, but I got too excited...**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine, it belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati's plan bothered me all day, so I was unable to get any work done. This left me quite irritable. Harry and Ron knew something was up, but didn't ask me. It was probably for the best; I might have bit their heads off if they'd tried.

I entered the Great Hall with trepidation. I know they'd said after dinner, but excuse me for not trusting them. I just picked at my plate, shooting Lavender nervous glances every five minutes. She mouthed, "After," to me, then turned to Parvati.

I began to relax. I had some time. Maybe if I hurried to the Common Room right after dinner, I could head them off. Yes. That's what I would do.

As soon the the plates had cleared, I was up and headed to the Fat Lady. Before I could even exit the Great Hall, though, I heard Professor McGonagall call my name.

I stopped in my tracks and, with great effort, plastered a smile on my face before turning to face her. "Yes?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't take too long.

But this is me, remember? The universe hates me. McGonagall wanted to talk about prefect's schedules, and by the time she was done, the Great Hall was empty, and everyone was sure to be in their Common Rooms. I raced to the seventh floor and reached to Fat Lady in record time. I spent a couple seconds catching my breath, then said, "Veritas," to open the portrait hole.

I clambered through nervously, not sure what to expect. I found the Common Room completely empty, except for Ron. He was sitting in an armchair by the fire, sipping from a mug. Where was everyone else? The Common Room was never this empty this early.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Ron as I sat in a chair across from him.

"Beats me," he said. "It was like this when I got here." He took another sip from the mug he was holding.

Call it sixth sense or whatever you want, but alarm bells went off in my head.

"What's in the mug? And where did you get it?"

"Hot chocolate. And it was sitting on the table here."

Oh no. Not good. I scanned the table quickly and saw a pink note. I snatched it up and read feverishly.

_ Hermione,_

_ The hot chocolate on the table has been spiked with Veritaserum. Hopefully Ron will have already drank some by the time you read this. Now you can ask him whatever you want, and he'll have to answer truthfully!_

_ Lavender and Parvati _

Well. This was unexpected. I threw the note down and stared into the fire. What do I do now?

"Uh, Hermione? Is everything all right?"

"No, it bloody well is not all right. You've been sipping Veritaserum from that mug which you decided to randomly pick up from the table and drink," I snapped.

His eyes widened as he stared at the cup in his hand. He gingerly set it back down on the table, but the damage was done. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Who do you think? Lavender and Parvati."

"Why would they do that, though?" he asked, perplexed.

"I don't know, " I answered vaguely.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I think you do. You looked all worried after they talked to you at breakfast, and you've been acting strange all day. You knew this would happen?"

I snorted. "Come off it, I didn't know they'd be spiking your drink with truth potion. If I had, I'd have told you."

"But you do know why."

I gave up pretending I didn't. He'd worm it out of me eventually. "Yes, I know why they gave it to you."

There was a pause. Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "Well? Why did they?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You're not going to tell me why I've been drinking Veritaserum?"

"It's embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than having to tell the truth to any question you're asked?"

"Well...yes."

Ron glared at me, and I knew he wouldn't stop until I told him.

"Okay, fine! You want to know why they did this? It's because they think you have feelings for me, which I told them was impossible, but they wouldn't believe me, so they've been hatching plans to get us together, and I've managed to head them off most of the time, but they wouldn't tell me what they would be doing, so I couldn't stop them. I keep telling them that just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean that you reciprocate-" I suddenly stopped. Bloody hell, I'd said too much.

Ron eyes were wide as he stared at me. I could feel myself turning a violent shade of pink.

"I've got to go," I mumbled before bolting out of my chair and heading for the girl's dormitory. Of course I had to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room and had to pass him on my way there.

As soon as I was level with him, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "Is that true? You have feelings for me?"

I debated lying and saying no, but I was pretty sure he'd understood every word I'd said during my ramble. "Yes," I muttered, becoming very absorbed with the carpet underneath my feet.

I could hear him stand up beside me, but I continued to keep my head lowered.

"'Mione," he said tenderly. "Look at me."

I shook my head, still analyzing the Common Room carpet patterns.

I felt two of his fingers rest beneath my chin as he lifted my face. I reluctantly met his eyes.

"I like you too, 'Mione," he murmured.

I felt a warm sensation start in my chest and spread to the tips of my fingers and toes. "Really? You do?"

"I just took Veritaserum. What do you think?" he asked, not giving me time to answer as his lips covered mine in a sweet, tender kiss.

All of a sudden I heard squealing from the corner of the room. We broke apart, startled, as Lavender and Parvati appeared out of nowhere holding the Invisibility Cloak.

"How in the world did they-" Ron started to ask, but stopped when he saw Harry's grinning face poked out from the boy's dormitory staircase.

"You were in on this?" I cried disbelievingly.

"Who do you think nicked the potion?" he said, grinning. "Besides, someone needed to give you a push in the right direction."

I sent him a glare before turning to Lavender and Parvati. "And girls?"

"Yes?"

"Just for the record, I hate you."

I saw them smirk at each other from the corner of my eye as Ron cupped my cheek in his hand and gave me another kiss.

"We can live with that."

**A/N: Yay! Ron and Hermione fluff! **

**I'm super proud of myself. This is the longest continuing story that I've written (mostly everything else is oneshots, or a collection of oneshots). **

**Please Review! I just checked, I have 6 reviews total for this story, and my computer is telling me that 195 people read this story. Does that seem uneven to you, because it does to me. Just click that little button down below and tell me what you think. It doesn't take that long, I promise!**


End file.
